El gran plan
by Cristisound
Summary: Regina le da muchas vueltas a la cabeza, tiene que encontrar la manera de abrirle los ojos a Emma, tiene que montar un gran plan... SQ
1. Chapter 1

Maldita rubia. Seguro que cuando los memos de sus padres la metieron en el armario mágico se golpeó la cabeza. Tiene que ser eso, pensaba Regina desesperada. Definitivamente debía tratarse de un problema cerebral. O psicológico. Esa torpe sheriff se había traumatizado de bebé dentro del armario y ya no había querido salir nunca más porque sino no tenía sentido.

No podía ser más obvia. Se había insinuado de todas las maneras posibles y ¡nada! Ni un sólo signo de lucidez. Lo que Whale llamaría electroencefalograma plano. Esa estúpida rubia no captaba las indirectas. El problema es que ¡las directas tampoco!

Ni un parpadeo cuando ella se había puesto el escote más amplio que tenía. De esos a los que si te asomas te caes por el precipicio. De esos por los cuales Pavanieves te regala una bufanda al día siguiente porque "Regina, no puedes ir así, te vas a resfriar y ya conozco el humor del que te pones cuando enfermas".

Ni una mirada cuando, en su paseo de los domingos por el bosque, se había agachado justo delante de la sheriff fingiendo mirar una planta interesante para sus pociones y mostrándole su perfecto trasero. Que por cierto, había sido hábilmente enfundado en unos pantalones tan ajustados que le habían dejado marca durante días. Eso sí, la irritante Swan se había reído mucho cuando Robin, empeñado en acompañarlas para "protegerlas", se había estampado con un árbol durante el proceso de seducción.

Ni un sonrojo cuando, después de haberle hecho una copia de la llave de la mansión, la rubia la había encontrado semidesnuda en su habitación porque a ella se le había "echado el tiempo encima" y todavía no estaba vestida para acudir a su café de los miércoles.

Ni un suspiro cuando aquel día, después de la cena en SU casa con los memos y Henry, se había tropezado con la alfombra y había ido a parar a los brazos de la sheriff con sus labios tan cerca que ni el Grillo habría cabido en ese espacio. A lo que hay que añadir, por supuesto, que la cena había sido organizada por ella sólo para "estrechar lazos familiares". ¡Oh por dios! ¿Quién se creería tal patraña? A parte de Pavanieves, claro.

Emma iba a volverla loca. Ya no podía inventarse más excusas para tocarla, ni para mirarla, ni para pasar a saludarla a la oficina... Tenía que encontrar la manera de que ese ser unineuronal, llamado Emma Swan, se enterase por fin de que estaba enamorada de ella. Una forma sutil, una artimaña inteligente, una maniobra infalible para demostrar sus sentimientos sin quedar expuesta si la rubia no sentía lo mismo. Tenía que pensar algo rápido, antes de que su cuerpo ardiera por combustión espontánea gracias al deseo acumulado. ¡Ella era la Reina Malvada! ¡La que hacía de las conspiraciones un arte!...

Y sino... pues la besaría. Y punto.


	2. Chapter 2

**En un principio esta historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero después de haber leído los reviews que me habéis escrito, y que me han arrancado más de una sonrisa, he decidido darle una oportunidad y continuar. He tardado bastante en decidirme y de ahí mi tardanza en actualizar, aunque no os puedo prometer que las actualizaciones serán rápidas. Pero os aseguro que no dejaré el fic a medias.  
>Antes de dejaros con la historia sólo me queda añadir que os agradezco enormemente los reviews y los favs, espero que la historia guste y sigáis comentando :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>De como un niño puede traumatizarse o luchar por su familia**

Ayudado por su linterna atravesaba los oscuros pasillos a hurtadillas. Lento pero seguro. No podía permitir que su madre, que se encontraba al fondo de la cripta lo escuchase. Sin embargo, él si que podía oírla refunfuñando.

— Maldición del sueño... Muy visto. Además tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones luego —recitaba Regina mientras pasaba compulsivamente las hojas del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

Un paso.

— Filtro de amor... No, no, no, tiene que quererme por mí, no puedo obligarla mágicamente —susurraba frustrada.

Otro paso.

— El polvo de hadas de Tink... Descartado. Podría fallar como la última vez y con mi mala suerte seguro que señala al "Capitán (sin barco) Eyeliner" —continuaba farfullando la Reina.

Dos zancadas más. Le parecía imposible haber llegado hasta allí sin que la morena se diese cuenta. Tenía que estar muy concentrada para no haberse percatado de su presencia.

— Hum... podría pedirle a Elsa que me congelase el corazón. Emma me besaría para salvarme y... No. No me sirve. La sheriff está tan ciega que acabaría obligando a todo el pueblo a besarme antes de intentarlo ella... ¿Y eso sí que no! —continuaba con su discurso Regina, absolutamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces? —inquirió a su espalda el joven.

La ex-alcaldesa dio un pequeño salto asustada al escuchar la voz de su hijo pero se recuperó rápidamente adoptando su, ya clásica, pose serena antes de darse la vuelta.

— La pregunta es... ¿qué haces tú aquí, jovencito? —contestó.

No podía dejar que se cerrase. Ahora que sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas después de haberla escuchado tenía la firme convicción de ayudarla y eso no sería posible si su madre levantaba de nuevo los muros para ocultar sus sentimientos.

— Te echaba de menos —dijo encogiéndose de hombros e intentando sonar despreocupado.

Pudo ver como la expresión de la morena se relajaba al sucumbir a sus ensayados ojos de cordero. Se anotó mentalmente un punto por ello. Era el momento. Podía sentir a su madre con las defensas bajas. No iba a permitir que ella cambiase de tema y atacó sin piedad.

— ¿Has encontrado ya la manera de decirle a mamá que la quieres? —prosiguió mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa traviesa.

La Reina boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua y sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Yo?... ¿Qué?... Espera. ¿¡Qué?! —articulaba la mujer frente a él incapaz de hilar dos palabras seguidas.

El joven decidió ignorar las preguntas, si podían considerarse como tales. Y continuó con su planeado discurso.

— Venga mamá, todo el pueblo lo sabe. ¿Por qué te crees que la abuela te regaló esa bufanda? ¿Para que no te resfriaras? —mintió.

— ¿Cuánto has escucha... Un momento. ¿Todo el pueblo? —preguntó Regina abriendo más los ojos.

Henry decidió ignorar una vez más los comentarios de su ya no tan malvada madre.

— Yo podría ayudarte como hacía antes con Emma. Podríamos llamarlo Operación Pingüino. Por eso de que los pingüinos sólo tienen una pareja para siempre. ¡Es como el amor verdadero! Creo que a los cisnes les pasa lo mismo pero Operación Cisne sonaría muy obvio... Y además mamá es tan torpe como ellos —El joven parecía no escuchar que la morena lo llamaba mientras él daba vueltas por la estancia siguiendo su diatriba.

— ¡Henry! —gritó la Reina por quinta vez haciendo que su hijo se girase para mirarla fijamente—. Cariño, no es tan fácil... ya lo he intentado todo y no he conseguido que Emma se fije en mí —dijo apenada.

El moreno pestañeó un par de veces pensando en las palabras de su madre antes de hablar.

— Ya sabes como es ella, le cuesta bastante procesar las indirectas. Es un poco cabezota y hasta que no tenga un cartel luminoso ante sus narices no será capaz de verlo —respondió seguro—. Quizá deberías decírselo directamente. Invitarla a cenar y soltárselo. "Emma, te quiero". No es tan difícil...

— ¡Ni hablar! Eso está totalmente fuera de discusión. Yo soy una Reina, no voy por ahí mendigando amor. Debería ser ella la que me lo confesase... —Su voz se iba dulcificando mientras hablaba y Henry supo que ahora comenzaría a enumerar una lista de formas en las que le gustaría que la sheriff se le declarase— ...podría invitarme a cenar a un bonito restaurante y regalarme flores... o quizá llevarme a la playa a ver las estrellas y decirme que cierre los ojos para pedir un deseo al ver pasar una estrella fugaz y entonces besarme... —continuaba la Regina con los ojos vidriosos y mirando al infinito.

El joven supo que la conversación se había acabado, ella ya ni recordaba que él estaba ahí. Y seguiría así durante bastante tiempo antes de percatarse de su ausencia. Tiempo. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Así que salió de la cripta en silencio, como había llegado. Pensando la forma para juntar a esas dos antes de crecer y convertirse en un adulto traumatizado por haber crecido en una familia desestructurada... ¡Oh, dios! Ya le estaba empezando a afectar. Tenía que maquinar un plan magistral para que su madre biológica abriese los ojos. O para que la adoptiva diese su brazo a torcer y le confesase su amor. Necesitaba un gran plan. Y para llevar a cabo la Operación Pingüino le harían falta aliados.


End file.
